Trust
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: A five-letter word. It should be easy to trust, but once you've been hurt and mistreated, it's one of the hardest things in the world.


**This is a shocker. I actually wrote my first story that does not have Kendall in it. WOW. Haha. Well, I wrote this for Song That Sings Its Own who wanted me to write a Jagan story. :D Let me say this, I stink at Jagan. I can't stand it as slash, but as bromance it's okay with me. :)**

**Hope you like this, Song That Sings Its Own! :P**

* * *

"I'm home!" James stepped foot into the apartment, a grocery bag filled with goodies held in his arms. He frowned when there was no response from anyone in the apartment. "Uhh… Is anyone home?" he questioned after a few seconds of silence. But again, there was no answer.

"Must've gone out somewhere," he whispered under his breath. He placed the bag with goodies on the kitchen counter and took a seat on a barstool. Craving the taste of something sweet, he turned the bag over and started to search through the different types of candies and sweets. Deciding on a Hershey's chocolate bar, he ripped the wrapping off of the delicious chocolate bar and started to nibble on it with a smile on his face.

He scanned the apartment curiously as he tried to decide what to do next. The silence was getting on his nerves. He wasn't used to the apartment being so quiet since he and the boys were always making a bunch of noise.

As he stood up to grab a glass of milk, he noticed that the door to Kendall and Logan's bedroom was wide open. He frowned. The two boys never left it open when they were gone. Curiosity getting the best of him, he removed his hand from the refrigerator door handle and made his way to the doorway of the bedroom.

"Is anyone in here?" he asked quietly. There was no answer to his question. Deciding that they must have left it open by accident, he turned to leave when a tiny sound stopped him in his tracks. "Who's there?"

"J-James?" came a small voice. James immediately relaxed when he realized it was Logan who had called him. But worry clouded his eyes as he walked inside the bedroom and turned on the light. Logan was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness and unshed tears.

"Logan? Logie, what's wrong?" he questioned, voice high with panic. He immediately fell on his hands and knees in front of the trembling teen. "Logan, talk to me, buddy," he pleaded with the boy.

"M-m-memories," he croaked out in a small voice. "I… I'm scared. So many bad memories. H-help!" Logan's voice was becoming abnormally high-pitched. James realized the pale boy was in the edge of having a full-blown panic attack.

"Logie, listen to me," he commanded. His hands moved to grasp the smaller boy's shaking shoulders. "It's okay. Calm down, bud. It's okay." He then remembered that when someone was having a panic attack, you had to try to calm them down by reminding them of the reality around them rather than what they were experiencing in their mind.

"Okay, Loges… Umm… It's September the 28th. We're in Los Angeles, remember? Right now we're in your bedroom; the one you share with Kendall. Come on, buddy, try to remember. You're not in harm's way, Logan. You're here with me. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"James?"

"Yeah, Logie, it's me, James." A faint smile appeared on the younger boy's face when his friend responded to his pleas. "Everything's okay, Logan. I've got you," James whispered. He wrapped his arms around Logan's trembling frame and started to rock him back and forth. The smaller boy melted in his arms, clutching to his t-shirt with a closed fist.

"J-James, it was b-bad." Logan's eyes closed shut as he buried his face against James' chest. "I h-hate this, Jamie. It's so frustrating. I-I'm sorry you had to see that."

James shushed the boy before he could go on. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Logie. It's not your fault. It's his. Don't apologize for something you can't control." His right hand went to brush back Logan's small bangs away from his forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan shook his head. "I'd rather not. It's the same thing as always. He beating me up and threatening me. I want this to go away. When will… it go away?" Logan's eyes were pleading. Tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks, but James was quick to brush them away with his thumb. He hated not knowing the answer to his best friend's question.

"I honestly don't know, buddy. But while this keeps happening, I promise to be by your side no matter what. Scratch that; we will _all_ be by your side as long as you need us to be there. You're not alone, Logie, and you will never be."

Yet another crystal tear rolled down Logan's cheek. "I know you will… Thank you, James. I honestly don't know where I'd be without your friendship." He curled up against James' larger frame and let a tiny smile appear on his saddened face. "I don't think I'd even be alive," he admitted truthfully.

James frowned, not because he hated the way Logan's voice sounded when he talked but because he knew that what Logan had just said was probably true. Even though the older boy was one of the strongest people he knew, he also knew Logan's father would have surely landed him in his own death grave. Of course, he did not say what was in his mind.

"The important thing is that now you're okay, and away from him. He will never hurt you again. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you ever again. And if he does, I will rip his arm right off of its socket and make soup out of it, then make him eat it."

Logan scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Eww, James, no offence, but that is disgusting."

"It may be disgusting, but you know I will do it if I have to. No one dares touch my best friends and then gets away with it. I'm not scared to put up a fight."

Logan smiled at James' words. He knew the taller brunette meant every word he said. "I know you're not. Unlike me, you're really strong. I don't think I could ever do something that takes so much courage." The smile disappeared from his face.

"Come again?" James asked in surprise. "Hortense Logan Mitchell, what in the world are you talking about? You are one of the strongest people I know. You went through so much, and here you are, standing as tall as ever. To me, that takes a lot of courage and strength."

"Yeah, but…"

"Logan, would I ever lie to you?" James lifted Logan's chin up with his left hand. Logan could see the sincerity in James' hazel colored eyes.

"No. Never."

"Then? Just trust me on this, okay? You don't give yourself enough credit, buddy. I know it's hard to believe it's true, but you are an amazing person. Anyone with eyes would agree with me."

"Okay… I guess it just takes some getting used to, you know? After being called worthless all your life, it's kind of hard to believe you're something you were insecure about all your life."

James nodded. "Yeah, I totally get it." With a smile, he turned to the chocolate bar he had left on the nightstand behind them. He reached a hand back and took it, pulling back the wrapper once again. "Maybe some chocolate will make everything better?"

"You already bit it."

"Darn, Logan! Just take a bite out of it. It's not like you haven't done it before."

With a groan, Logan took the chocolate bar from James' hand and took a bite, letting the chocolate melt against his taste buds. "I guess chocolate does make everything better," he said with a smile.

James just grinned. "Told ya so!"

* * *

**Umm… Was that good or bad? Jeez, I have no idea what I wrote. I just got the idea out of the blue after getting the request.**

**Also guys, if you ever want a story written, don't hesitate to let me know. I love writing stories for you guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thanks for the request, Song That Sings Its Own!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
